one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON V: Ippo Makunouchi X Ivan Drago
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Little Mac has Mike Tyson/Mr. Dream/Nick Bruiser/Mr. Sandman. Ippo Makunouchi has a Commie to deal with that trumps all of Little Mac's efforts! Will Ippo prove he has honor in combat, or will Ivan Drago get revenge after being defeated by Rocky Balboa by murdering Ippo like he did to Apollo?! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Ippo Makunouchi.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Ivan Drago.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning The crowd was murmuring as to whom the opponent of the Japanese Title Defending fighter Ippo Makunouchi is. Some say he is worthy of taking the title. Some argue he is dangerous. But all agree: the opponent in question... Is famous. As Ippo was sitting on his pedestal, his coach, Genji Kamogawa, came to him with a strict set of reminders... Genji: Makunouchi-san. Ippo: Yes, what is it, Coach? Genji: I'm only going to say this once, so listen well. I just got word that a Russian has killed your planned opponent, Little Mac. His name is Ivan Drago, and he demanded a fight after over 30 years of being forbidden to fight, do drugs, and even have the right to redemption even. And now he has his eyes locked on you after Rocky Balboa retired. I hope you're ready for this, as it is your hardest fight of all; a battle... to the death... Do I make myself loud and clear? Ippo noded. Ippo: Yes, Coach. I understand the consequences on the line. Genji: That's my young Champion... I'll be watching from the sidelines... As Genji went to his respective side of the ring, a blonde man came in, striking fear in the entire audience. Is this Drago? Ippo thought, trying to get his cool as several Soviet military specialists forced an ultimatum at the announcer demanding a unique set of rules specifically for this fight. Ivan Drago came on the ring, stating his signature quote to Ippo... Ivan Drago: I must break you, little man. Ippo has never seen an opponent like Ivan. But it got worse from there... Announcer: Wait! Ladies & Gentlemen, can I have your attention please! After going through the use of force, there will be a change of rules just for this fight! The audience was shocked. Coach Genji, the divorced wife of Ivan, EVERYONE. Announcer: Instead of the usual rules of boxing, we have taken a request for a Sudden Death, one round, 2 chance til TKO, 60 second only fight to decide the winner, I'M UNSURE IF THIS IS POSSIBLE! Genji: (Shit! I never seen such strict requirements before... I'm uncertain if Makunouchi-San can do this...) Ippo was now unnerved... Ippo: (Crap! Now I have to ditch my old ways of training for this fight!) Ivan was simply unphased. But Ippo simply clenched his mouthpiece, and was about to declare war on the Russians. He got up, much to the impressment of Ivan. Ivan: Heh... So, you do want to fight after all, huh... Then I'll have to wipe you out. Ippo: The least you should do is stop talking big like IT'S YOUR JOB! Both fighters got to their respective neutral corners, and prepared themselves... Announcer: The battle is about to begin. Both fighters are reminded of the customary rules, as the battle begins. The Fight (Cues Hajime no Ippo Soundtrack - Sunday Punch) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... (Ding-Ding!) FIGHT! Referee: BOX! 59:9-53.7: As the bell dinged, Ivan took a defensive stance while Ippo charged at him and tried to strike at the lower torso with no success at all. And yet, as Ivan did a flurry of punches and uppercuts, so did Ippo. 57.8-54.9: Announcer: Both Drago and Makunouchi are beating face at each other like feral kittens with rabies! 56.2-53.7: Genji: (If Makunouchi can't even beat Martínez, then surely he can't beat this Soviet Scum!) 53.5-44.2: Both combatants punched the crap at each other, until Ippo pulled off an uppercut out of the blue... 49.5-45.3: Announcer: A left uppercut! And Makunouchi's not done! 45.7-43.9: Ippo: Eat this...! 43.2-31.4: But Ivan blocked the jab that could've been the finishing blow, and did a heavy punch to the gut. 39.7-35.6: Announcer: A strike to the gut! Makunouchi can't handle it! 37.3-33.8: Genji: (What kind of power...? Huh?!) 33.6-32.9: Ippo then dropped to the ground as he couldn't move and was tapped to the forehead as he fell... 32.6-31.2: Genji: MAKUNOUCHI-SAN!!! TIME STOP AT 30.26. ONE! As Ivan got to a neutral corner, Ippo TWO! was lying on the ground, crawling to THREE! the edge of the ring, he FOUR! got to the edge, struggled FIVE! to get up, but eventually got to his feet. SIX! Now Ippo has to get to his stance to continue... SEVEN! And does. Ivan simply made a witty remark. Ivan Drago: You're bullshit, little basterd. How in Mother Russia did you survive...? Ippo said nothing and the fight resumed... FIGHT RESUME AT 30:25 Referee: BOX! (Ding-Ding!) (Cues Hajime No Ippo Rising OST - The Finisher) 30.1-19.6: As Ippo got close, Ivan tried to strike, but was blocked, just as Ippo was about to use his signature move... Ippo moved his upper body in an infinity shaped pattern at extremely fast speeds. He was using the Dampsey Roll technique... 25.4-22.1: Announcer: This is it! The Dampsey Roll! It's do or die for Makunouchi now! 21.3-15.4: Ivan tried to analyze the pattern, and tried to throw a right hook, but missed even though it should connect. 17.3-16.2: Ippo: Go down! PON! 15.8-14.5: Ippo: GO DOWN! (Cues Bill Conti - Gonna Fly Now (Theme From Rocky) Starting from 1:47.) 13.9-5.7: As Ippo kept punching Ivan in the face nonstop, the latter felt what it was like to be defeated again, after over 30 years. Ivan was unable to fight back, and was clearly unconscious by this point. As Ivan fell to the ground, he said... 4.8-3.7: Ivan Drago: Bitchshit... TIME STOP AT 3.36. As Ippo returned to a neutral corner, he was clearly exhausted... As the referee was checking for any life reading from Ivan Drago, he detected a twitch, signaling a countdown. ONE! Ippo Makunouchi couldn't even handle even TWO! Another second. As Ivan was about to THREE! get up, he collapsed, now requiring medical attention. The Referee declared that Ivan Drago has been K.O.'d... (Bill Conti - Gonna Fly Now (Theme From Rocky) Ends.) K.O.! (Ding-Ding-Ding!!!) Announcer: The Match is over! Makunouchi-san keeps his title! Makunouchi then screamed out a triumphant... Ippo: YATAAAAAA!!! The remaining Russians stayed with Ivan Drago as he was rushed to a hospital... His fate remains a mystery... Results/Credits (Cues Hajime no Ippo Soundtrack - Weight of my pride) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... IPPO MAKUNOUCHI! Ippo Makunouchi is from Hajime no Ippo, owned by Madhouse Ivan Drago is from ROCKY IV, owned by MGM/UA Sunday Punch is from Hajime no Ippo, owned by Madhouse The Finisher is from Hajime no Ippo, owned by Madhouse Gonna Fly Now is from ROCKY, owned by MGM/UA Weight Of My Pride is performed by Pay money To my Pain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:Boxing Match Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:One Minute Melees with Music